Spoilerina
Spoilerina '(Japanese: 'ネタバレリーナ Netabarerīna) is a Legendary Yo-kai of the [[Charming (tribe)|'Charming']] tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, she is now a Onechanside 'Yo-kai of the [[Uwanosora (Tribe)|'Uwanosora]] tribe. Biology Spoilerina is a small, pale-skinned Yo-kai with big, black, shiny eyes. She has big, blue, dot-style eyebrows and tiny, blushful cheeks. Her hair is blue and entirely pulled back, with a giant flower piece on each side of her head. She wears a dull, white ballerina dress with yellow ruffles underneath, a white collar, and blue ballerina slippers that match the bow around the waist. Spoilerina enjoys leaking information and spoilers, considering any attempt to avoid them as a challenge. The conclusions of movies are a personal favorite topic of hers. She often ends her words with "-erina" as a verbal tic. She even spoils her appearance in the game before the player even befriends her! Spoilerina can inspirit people by dancing above their heads. This causes them to leak information that she wishes to broadcast, compelling her victims to go to any lengths to spread said information. Her Inspiriting ability even seems to extend to machines, for she was seen manipulating the display of a road sign simply by dancing above it. Profile Spoilerina first debuted in [[EP039|'EP039']] at the end of Failian's segment, spoiling the story behind the rest of the episode. Later on in the episode, Spoilerina properly appeared in front of [[Nathan Adams|'Nathan Adams']] as he was about to watch the movie Space Wars 3 and attempted to spoil the ending for him. When Nate refused and ran away from the cinema, preferring to miss the movie entirely rather than be spoiled, Spoilerina hounded Nate by inspiriting other people around him so they would leak the ending to him. After Spoilerina affected both [[Whisper|'Whisper']] and [[Jibanyan|'Jibanyan']], Nate summoned [[Wazzat|'Wazzat']] and instructed him to wipe his memory if Spoilerina leaked the ending, but discovered that Wazzat had also become affected and tried to spoil the movie for him as well. Nate eventually resorted to hiding in his closet, but Whisper and Jibanyan forced him out by attempting to shout out the ending. At that point, Spoilerina admitted that Nate impressed her with his persistence in avoiding her spoilers, and gave him her Medal, promising not to spoil the movie. Despite this, Nate ended up spoiled by other moviegoers discussing the film, disappointing Nate for which Spoilerina was quick to disclaim responsibility. Whisper advises Nate to summon Wazzat again. In [[EP127|'EP127']], it is revealed that Spoilerina, when she was alive, was a girl by the name of Rina Haruno. Rina was a novelist who is notoriously known for spoiling her own novel works, which earns her a nickname 'The spoiling Rina'. During a press conference for the announcement of her novel's movie adaptation, her publisher's editors, knowing her unprofessional behavior, turns off the electricity of the event hall. Rina, who was about to spoil the movie, tries to stand onto the table, but she slips and falls off of the event hall to her death. Trivia * As of Spoilerina's appearance in the anime, Nate would encounter all future Legendary Yo-kai in the same way normal Yo-kai are encountered. Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Female Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Z Medals Category:Charming Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe